Heartbroken
by xxHeartBrokenxx
Summary: The Russo family is moving to Australia. What happens when Alex and Zane start to get closer? Could this be the end of Zikki as we know it? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is a story I wrote a while ago. I can't put up the other one I'm working on right now, so I figured I'd put this one up. It's my first story, so please go easy on me! Review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Alex's POV

I sat in the car, looking out the window. I couldn't believe my parents were making me move to Australia! Max flicked Justin in the ear, and Justin started yelling, yet again. I groaned.

"When will we be there?" I whined for about the 17th time over Max and Justin's bickering.

"When we get there!" Dad said, annoyed.

"And that will be when?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"In about thirty minutes," Mom said, looking over her shoulder at us from the front seat. "Max! Justin! Could you please be quiet?"

"He keeps flicking me!" Justin yelled, pushing Max.

Uh! Why did our new house have to be _so_ far away from the Airport? I slipped my earbuds into my ears, turned my ipod on, and blasted the music up loud enough to drown out Max, Justin, and Mom's argument. Thirty more minutes of this? Kill me!

Justin's POV

"Boys, enough!" Mom yelled, turning back towards the road. "Both of you be quiet until we get there!"

I sighed in frustration, and leaned back in my chair. I looked at Alex and saw she was listening to her ipod.

"Turn your music down!" I said, ready to jump out a window.

She didn't respond, just kept bopping her head and quietly singing along.

"Hey! Alex!" I said, shoving her.

She took one earbud out. "What!" She said, vehemently.

"Turn the music down!" I said, annoyed.

"Why should I?" She spat back.

"Because I'm older then you!"

"So? I'm stronger then you!"

"Psh! You wish!"

This started another argument, slightly louder then the last.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Dad yelled, pulling into a gas station and turning off the car. "We're staying here until everyone cools off!" He pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"I hope you're happy," Mom said, opening her door and getting out.

"Good job Alex," I muttered.

"Oh, so what, now you're blaming me?" She yelled.

"Yeah! I am! This _is your fault!"_

"_What? How is it my fault?"_

_By this time Max had already gotten out of the car, it was just me and Alex left._

"_You're the one who turned your music up too loud!" I yelled._

"_I only did because you kept whining about Max!" She screamed, getting out of the car and walking into the Gas Station. I got out and followed her in, making my way to the drinks._


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki's POV

I walked into Juicenet and sat at a table with Cleo and Emma. "Hey guys," I said, sighing.

"Why so sad? Having a bad day?" Cleo asked, looking up.

I laughed a little. "You could say that."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, playing with her fingers.

"Dad's been in a mood all day," I responded.

"Hey beautiful," Zane said, coming up and kissing me.

I smiled. "Hey Zane."

Emma sighed, and Cleo groaned.

"We'll see you guys later," Cleo said as they stood up and walked out.

Zane dropped into a chair beside me, taking my hand. "How's your day going?" he asked, slightly worried, examining my worn out face.

"Not so great," I said, closing my eyes. "Dad's been in a temper the whole week. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Zane asked.

"I did, he just yelled that it was nothing."

"Mm," Zane looked thoughtful.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking-" he started to say, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hello?…..I'm kinda busy right now….No…Fine! Fine! I'm coming!" he said and hung up the phone. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

"Hey Rikki" Ash said, walking up. "What can I get for you?"

"Um, I don't want anything right now, thanks," I said.

"Okay. So, want to go out?" he asked, smiling at me.

Ash always asked me out, and tried to get me to break up with Zane. He had a huge crush me, which Emma hated me for. She was in love with the guy.

"Things haven't changed Ash," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm still dating Zane, and even is I wasn't, I wouldn't be interested."

"Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that," he said. "But you know you love me." He winked then walked away.

Zane hated Ash, due to the fact that he always hit on me and tried to break us up.

Alex's POV

I jumped out of the car. Finally! We were at our new house, and I didn't have to sit in a car with Justin and Max! Too bad we had all that moving in to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is longer. Speaking of the next one, it's the last one I have already written, so hopefully after that it'll get better. I'm not one to think highly of my writing ability, so that's why I say, "hopefully". Anyway, enjoy, and please review! xoxo, xxHeartBrokenxx**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own either H2O: Just Add Water, or Wizards of Waverly Place**

Alex's POV

It had been three busy days, and we had almost everything moved in. I sat on my bed, flipping through the TV channels. I had to get out of the house tomorrow! I looked at the clock, it was Ten-fifty-eight pm. I heard someone tapping lightly on my door. "Come in," I called out to them. Justin walked in, closing the door quietly behind him and sitting on my bed.

"So how do you like our new house so far?" he asked.

"How do you like it?" I returned his question.

"I asked you first," he said.

"Uh, fine I guess. Your turn," I said, turning off the TV.

"I really like it. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Anything, I have to get out of the house," I said, looking out the window.

"Mind if I come?" he asked. I looked back at him.

"Yeah, I do," I responded jokingly.

"Fine, be like that then," he said, standing up madly.

"Justin! I was joking! Gosh," I said, and he sat back down.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," he said, embarrassed.

"Whatever, well, I'm going to go to bed," I said, snuggling down under the covers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, standing up and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What do you guys think? Review and let me know! I'll be writing the next chapter soon, hopefully it will be at least semi-okay! xxHeartBrokenxx**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own either of the shows, just the idea!**

Zane's POV

I walked in the door of my large house. Dad was sitting tersely on the couch. He glared at me.

"So what did I do this time?" I questioned him coldly. Me and dad had never exactly gotten along. I often got the vibe he didn't like me all that much. He cared more about his business. No, scratch that, he cared more about money.

He fixed me with a stern glare and stood. "You haven't done anything…._yet_," he said, moving away from the couch. "I'm having an important lunch with an important man tomorrow. He could do wonders for Bennett Incorporated. He owns a restaurant, and a very popular one at that. He said he might be interested in advertising us."

"And where do I come into this?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter.

Dad inhaled deeply, not trying in the least to hide his annoyance. "He's bringing his daughter, and you will be here to mingle with her," he said. "I want you to build a strong bond with her. Take her out to dinner, turn it into a relationship. That might make him more keen on advertising us."

I stopped leaning against the counter. "I'm already _in_ a relationship," I spat at him. He knew that. I couldn't believe him!

"I don't care. You'll end it, and start one with this man's daughter. Rikki isn't worth a thing."

I shoved him angrily. "Yes she is! She's worth the world!" I practically screamed.

Dad smirked. "Okay, fine. But you'll still come to the lunch, and you'll still mingle with his daughter. Be down here and ready by 11:45."

Alex's POV

"And I _have_ to go to this lunch?" I asked dad, as we all sat around at home.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett wants you to meet his son."

"Well you didn't tell me he had a son! How old is he?"

"Your age."

"Ooh! Goody," I said, smiling. We had opened a new restaurant, and it made it _big_. Mom and dad decided to move us to Australia, because they wanted a change. They were fed up with New York.

Me and Justin hadn't managed to get out that day, so now I was _really_ looking forward to tomorrow. And I was the only one going with dad. Which means, this Bennett character probably wanted me to get together with his son! I just hoped he was yummy!

**The next day**

Rikki's POV

I sat on the beach, reading a book. I set it down, seeing as it was incredibly dull. I looked at my watch, 10am. I watched the waves crash onto the shore. I didn't feel like going for a swim right now. Someone sat down next to me, and kissed me on the cheek. I turned, not surprised to find Zane sitting there. A wide smile spread across my face. He returned it, and then planted one on me. I laughed.

"So, has your dad cooled down yet?" he asked.

My smile faded. "No, he's still in a temper," I said. He took my hands in his, looking deep into my eyes.

"It'll be fine. He'll chill out soon and everything'll be okay," he said.

"I hope you're right," I said, but I had a feeling he wasn't. Me and Zane sat there for an hour talking and laughing.

"I got to go," he said, standing up. "My dad's having this business lunch and he wants me to be there."

I stood up, and Zane took my hand. "Why does he want you there?" I asked.

"He wants me to keep the guy's daughter company," he said, shrugging. I looked at him for moment.

"Have fun," I said. I had no reason to be nervous. I could trust Zane. He was loyal. He smiled and kissed me before leaving. I picked up the blanket we had been lying on, shook it off, and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys, so what do you think of this chapter? Better or worse than the other ones? I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for taking the time to read it! Review and please let me know what you think :) xxHeartBrokenxx **

Rikki's POV

I walked into Juicenet to wait for Emma and Cleo. "Hey, Rikki," Ash said. "What can I get for you, other than my number?"

"A mango smoothie, hold the digits," I said. He smirked at me as he started to prepare my smoothie.

"So where's Prince Charming?" he said, a trace of loathing in his voice.

"Business lunch with his dad. He's supposed to keep the guy's daughter company," I said, eyeing my smoothie as he set it down in front of me.

"And that doesn't worry you?" Ash asked me curiously.

"Nope," I said. "I can trust Zane. He's loyal."

"What if she's oh-so beautiful?"

I laughed. "I have nothing to worry about. Me and Zane have a strong relationship."

"Mm-hm. Yeah, when that 'strong' relationship comes crashing down, due to Zane going for that guy's daughter, call me," he said as he winked and set a piece of paper with his number on it down next to me. I looked at him in disgust, walked away, and sat down at a table.

I had nothing to worry about….right? Of course I didn't, Zane liked me. _Me_. He wouldn't leave me for the mysterious daughter, would he? I bit my bottom lip nervously. I glanced up and saw Ash smirking at me. I sighed in exasperation. Of course, this was another one of his plans to break me and Zane up. I smiled at him, annoyed.

"I know what you're playing at!" I said to him.

He shrugged. "I'm just speaking the truth."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. Emma and Cleo walked in and sat down. I saw Emma shoot Ash a longing look.

"The guy's a jerk Em," I said. "Just forget about him."

She looked at me resentfully. "Easy for you to say, with him hitting on you everyday."

"Exactly. He hits on me everyday, and he knows I have a boyfriend! Do you really want a guy like that?" I said incredulously.

"He's just persistent. It shows he really likes you," she said, shooting me another look of anger.

"Well I'd gladly let you have him," I said. Cleo looked back forth from me and Emma.

"Hey, how about we get off this subject?" she said as Emma opened her mouth to retort. And this was how it always ended. Cleo breaking it up. "So have you guys heard about the new family who moved here?"

"No. Who are they?" Emma asked, trying her best to calm down.

"The Russo's. Apparently they own that one restaurant, The Ray?" Cleo said.

"Oh, I love that place!" I said. "It's sooo good! What part of town do they live in?"

"I think they moved into that neighborhood right near Zane," she said.

"Ah, yes, another richie neighborhood," I said, sighing. Sometimes I couldn't help but wish I lived in there.

"Of course. They're rich," Emma said. "They only own a super successful restaurant."

I mimicked Emma behind her back as she stood up to go get a smoothie. Cleo laughed.

"You guys really butt heads," she said. I sighed and nodded. I really sometimes couldn't see how Emma and I were best friends.

Zane's POV

I sat there, laughing at something Alex had said. "You know what, Alex," I said. "you're not half bad."

She smiled and laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks, Zane. Neither are you." We just sat and smiled at each other for moment. She was really cool. This time I was actually glad I was here.

"So, tell me about living here. How is it? What's the school like?" she asked me, her eyes locked on mine.

"Oh, you know, like every other school. A hell pit," I said as we both laughed.

"I'm really glad I came today," she said lightly, linking her fingers with mine. An uncomfortable shiver went down my spine at her touch. I thought of Rikki…what would she think if she saw this? But, somehow, I couldn't push myself to move my hand. Instead I held Alex's more tightly.

"Me too," I said, half smiling. My thoughts went back to Rikki. I released Alex's hand quickly, muttering an excuse that I had to go do something. I walked inside and upstairs to my room.

I pulled my tie off, and undid the first few buttons of my shirt. It was _really _starting to get hot in here. What a filthy little backstabber I was, holding Alex's hand. How could I do that Rikki? I shook out the hand I had held Alex's with, like that would help. Rikki didn't need to know about this, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, I got kinda stuck on this chapter. Have any thoughts on it? Please review and let me know! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Alex's POV

I stared at the ceiling as I laid in bed that night. One minute me and Zane had been having so much, really hitting it off, then he just left all of sudden. Had I done something?

"Hey, Alex," Justin said, entering my room.

"Don't you knock?" I snapped at him. "What do you want?"

"I was just coming to tell you that there's a juice café kinda close to here. I found it earlier. I'm going again tomorrow, wanna come?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Thanks. Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah, I met three girls, and some of their friends," he said, smiling. I smiled back at him. That face could only mean one thing, he liked one of the girls he had met today.

I sat in my room, writing something on a piece of paper. It was the next day and Justin had just taken me to meet his new friends. The girls were Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. They were pretty cool, I had a good time hanging out with them. I only met one of the of the boys though. His name was Ash. He worked there.

I sighed, Zane had been on my mind all day. I heard a knock on the door, and looked out my window. Zane!

I bolted down the stairs screaming, "I'll get it!" as I pushed Dad out of the way.

Zane's POV

I walked up to Alex's house. I had come to apologize. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a lot of noise, then someone yell something, and the door was yanked open.

"Hey, Zane," Alex smiled, as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Shall we go for a walk?" I asked her. My voice was actually shaking. What was I so nervous about?

"Yeah, let's go," she said. We started walking, but I kept silent. "Is there something you came for?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

I looked in those deep brown eyes, and started talking. "I came to apologize for leaving so suddenly yesterday."

"Yeah. What was with that? Everything was all happy jolly, then you just…fled," she said.

"I know. I just kinda panicked when we started holding hands," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" she asked nervously, biting her lip. I looked down at her.

"Because I have a girlfriend," I said. "I don't know what was running through my head when I did that. I'm sorry."

"Oh," she said sadly. "We can still hang out though, right?"

"Of course," I said, as we came to stop in front of her house again. "Have you been to the Juicenet yet?"

"Yeah. Justin took me earlier," she said, smiling again.

"Justin?"

"My brother."

"Oh. Well, what do you say we meet up there tonight? Say, seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," she smiled again and walked back into her house. I stood there for a moment, then walked away. It was gonna be fine. We were just two friends hanging out. Just two friends hanging out…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: zikkigurl, I couldn't agree more! I LOVE Zikki! Zane's awesome. They were the only thing that kept me watching the show. Yeah, but don't worry, I have my plans for this story. I'm a HUGE Zikki lover, so...yeah. And THANK YOU guys for all the reviews! It means a lot :) xxHeartBrokenxx**

Rikki's POV

I walked in the door to my small house in the trailer park. I was glad to see that my Dad wasn't home. It's not that I didn't like seeing him or anything, he had just been in a bad mood lately. I sat on the couch, hoping Zane would call, asking me if I wanted to go out or something. I mindlessly flipped though one of the magazines we had lying on the coffee table.

When dad got home I started dinner. It was a silent meal. He looked grim, and I knew I shouldn't say anything unless I wanted a blow out. I cleared the table after dinner then waited around for about another hour. Zane I hadn't called. I decided to give up thee hope of spending the evening with him. _What's he doing?_ I wondered. It wasn't like I had to have him by my side twenty-four seven, I just enjoyed his company.

"Dad?" I said, as I walked out of my room. "I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll be back later."

He nodded, and returned to doing whatever he was doing at the kitchen table. I walked out and headed towards Juicenet. I figured Zane might be there. Even if he wasn't, maybe Emma and Cleo would be.

I walked into Juicenet, smiling as I spotted Zane. Who was that at the table with him? Long black hair, pretty face. The mysterious daughter, Alex Russo. I had met her yesterday. Her brother had introduced me to her. She was nice, but at the sight of her and Zane together, alone, jealousy started to kick in.

That's why he hadn't called. He was too busy with Alex Russo. I went and sat at the counter sadly, my back to them.

"Who's that with Zane over there?" Ash said as he came up to take my order. "Could it be, the mysterious daughter?"

"Yeah, it just so happens it is Alex. You met her yesterday."

"Yeah. So, why's Zane hanging out with her…alone?" he said.

"I don't know. Maybe because he feels like it, maybe because they're friends, maybe because I really want to slap you right now," I said.

"Oh, you want to slap me? Is that right?" he said. "Fine. Go ahead. Right here." He turned his face to the side, pointing to his cheek.

I smiled resentfully. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well, what I said rang true. Or, I suppose is ringing true. When do you want my number?"

"Hmmm," I said. "Um, how about, NEVER!"

He put his hands up. "Whoa, calm down. You can have it now if you want."

"Don't you ever stop working?" I said, sighing in frustration, dying to change the subject.

"Why? Did you…want to do something? I get off at eight," he said, smiling.

"I can't even ask you a question anymore without you being annoying," I said irritably.

"Ouch," he said, never losing the smile. "You know you love it though." He leaned closer to me.

I pushed his chest, wanting to keep the distance between us. "Back up. Not that close."

"Yeah, you say you hate it-" he started, but I cut him off.

"But I know I love it," I said in imitation of him.

"Oh, well, thank you for admitting it," he said. I groaned. He laughed and started to walk away to another table. "Remember, eight o'clock," he whispered in my ear before he left.

I shivered. Dang, he was _annoying_. What did Emma see in him? I was about to rise, half a mind to go punch Ash in the face, _hard, _when I felt arms wind around my waist.

"Hey princess," Zane said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled at him. Gorgeous, as always. Strong, manly, sensitive, everything I wanted and more.

"Hey," I said, leaning into to him and letting his body warm me. Alex looked at us unhappily and crossed her arms.

"Alex and I were about to go for a walk on the beach, want to come?" he asked.

"Actually, I should get home," Alex said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, tomorrow maybe. Bye," Zane said she walked out, shoulders slumped. "How about that walk on the beach?"

I smiled and jumped up. "Let's go," I said. I saw Ash look at us reproachfully as Zane put his arm around me and we walked out.

Alex's POV

I looked down at the sidewalk as I made my way home. So Rikki was Zane's girlfriend. Well, there was a friendship down the drain. I wouldn't be able to be around her knowing she was with Zane. I slammed the door behind me, and just pushed Max out of the way when he tried to tell me something.

"Hey!" he called after me from the floor.

"Not in the mood," I yelled back, stomping into my room and violently throwing the pillows off the bed.

"Jeez, Alex. Calm down," Justin said, stopping in my door way.

I walked over, stared angrily at him for a moment, then slammed the door in his face. Feeling slightly better, I grabbed my diary to write down everything that had happened that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I know this chapter sucks, sorry about that! I have big-ish plans for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Alex's POV

"Hello?" Zane said, picking up the phone as I called him the next morning. I was still bummed about last night, but I wasn't going to let it get in my way of hanging out with him today.

"Zane! It's Alex," I said, smiling. "I was thinking we could maybe hang out later? You said tomorrow…and it's tomorrow."

He laughed that gorgeous laugh of his. My smile grew wider at the sound of it. "Yeah, sure. What time were you thinking?"

"Three maybe?" I said. "I could meet you at your house?"

"Yeah, sounds great," he said. "I'll see you then."

Zane's POV

"Coming!" I called as the doorbell rang. It was later that afternoon.

"Hey Zane," Rikki smiled, as I opened the door.

Hey," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I had a free afternoon," she said. "Thought I'd come see you. That is, if you don't have anything going on?"

"No," I said. "Let's go." I took her hand and we walked out. I had completely forgotten that I had plans with Alex. Oops?

Alex's POV

3 o'clock. Exactly. I knocked on Zane's front door, and Mr. Bennett opened it.

"Hi," I said. "Is Zane here?"

"No, he left about thirty minutes ago," Mr. Bennett said.

"Oh. Do you know where he is?"

"No. Off gallivanting somewhere, no doubt."

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Bye."

Mr. Bennett shut the door and I walked away. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions until I saw Zane. Maybe something important had happened. That was probably it. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zane. It's Alex."

"Alex? Oh my gosh! Oh, I completely forgot we had plans. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Do you think maybe we could meet up later?"

"Yeah, definitely."

I smiled. "Great. Seven o'clock, Juicenet?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Horrible? Please review and let me know! xxHeartBrokenxx**

"Goodnight," Zane said to Rikki. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem," he said as she walked in. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Zane started walking away, and looked at his watch. 7:40. Double take. 7:40! He took off running towards Juicenet. Five minutes later he got there. He was walking in the door as Alex was walking out.

"Oh, there you are," she said coldly. "Forty-five minutes late."

He leaned against the door frame. "I'm….sorry…" he said, in between trying to catch his breath.

"So, I have question," she said, moving out of the way of the door. He followed. "why are you so late?"

"I…was with…" he started.

"Oh! Let me guess! Rikki? You were with Rikki?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I was," he said. "She is my girlfriend."

"And I'm your friend, right?"

"Right."

"So why have you blown me off twice in one day?"

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear that, Zane!"

"What else do you want me to say?"

-Rikki-

"What's wrong, dad?" Rikki said. She leaned against the counter, noting the grim look on her father's face.

"Nothing," he said, looking through his papers again.

"I can tell it's not nothing," she said. "What's up?"

"I guess I might as well tell you…"

"Tell me what?" she said apprehensively.

"Rikki…"

-Zane and Alex-

Alex looked at Zane grumpily, then out at the ocean.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "I really am."

"Are you though?" she said, looking back at him. "Are you actually sorry?"

"Of course I am," he said. Why would she doubt that?

"So, if you could go back, you'd cut short your time with Rikki to make sure you got here on time?" she said.

"I- well-" Zane started.

Alex laughed resentfully. "That's what I thought."

"Rikki's my girlfriend!" he said. "You're my friend! I want to spend time with both of you."

"Really? 'Cause you're sure not acting like it," she snapped.

-Rikki-

"Rikki, you have to go stay with your Aunt Margret in New York for a while," Mr. Chadwick said.

"What?" Rikki cried. "Why?"

"It's the bills, Rikki," he said. "We might have to move…"

"No! But we can't!" she said.

"We might not have a choice," he said. "You're leaving for New York the day after tomorrow."

"But-"

"Rikki, you have no other choice," he said.

She looked at him pathetically, and ran out.

"Rikki!" he called after her.

-Zane and Alex-

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Zane said, turning Alex to face him.

"You know what you can do? Give me a few days to cool off, and never do it again," she said.

He smiled. "You got it."

"I'm gonna go now," she said. "before I blow up at you again."

Zane laughed as he let her past and watched her walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :) Okay, so I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, and I'm sorry it's so short. I really promise you I will try, try, TRY on the next one to make it long and hopefully good. xxHeartBrokenxx**

Rikki's POV

My head popped up from under the water. I was at Mako Island, in the moon pool. Our, as in Me, Emma, and Cleo's place. I leaned against the rock edge of the circular pool, and laid my head on my arms. New York? Really?

How would tell the girls? How would I tell Zane? I looked around the moon pool. Man was I going to miss this place. I hoped I wouldn't have to be gone a long time.

But, the real thing that was nagging me in the back of my head was the question, what would happen between Alex and Zane while I was gone? It wasn't that I didn't trust Zane…it was just, Alex was really pretty, and really flirty.

I walked to Juicenet somewhat hesitantly the next morning. Once I reached my destination, I stood outside and stared out at the water. "Guess who," someone said, putting their hands over my eyes.

I laughed and turned around. "Hey, Zane."

"No fair," he said, smiling. "You were supposed to guess!"

I smiled as he kissed me. "Hey," I said. "sit down. We need to talk."

We sat down at a table next to us and he stared at me questioningly. "What's up?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes.

"Well…" I said nervously. "Um, I have to go to New York tomorrow."

"What!" Zane said, sliding to the edge of his seat.

"My dad says I have to," I said sadly, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "However long I need to be, I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I have no excuse, I just got lazy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up pretty quick because I'm kind of excited about writing it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Have a wonderful day! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Rikki's POV

I hugged Cleo and Emma goodbye for the last time. It was the morning I was leaving for New York, and I was about to board my plane.

Zane took my hand and led me a little ways away behind a pillar. He took my face in his hands and kissed me long and hard. "Don't forget about me," he said with a smile.

"Like I could," I returned, burying my face in his shoulder.

He took my hand as we walked back over to the group, holding it tightly.

"You have fun," Cleo said sadly.

"We'll really miss you Rikki," Emma said, putting a hand on my arm. "Call us everyday."

"Maybe," I said, shrugging. They both smiled as I walked away.

Zane's POV

What was I supposed to do with Rikki gone? Hang out with Nate? I guess that wouldn't be _so_ bad…right? I guess there was also Alex. She was cool. But, she wasn't Rikki.

"Hey man," Nate said, coming up from behind me. "Me and a few others are taking the boat out later, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Alright. You want to invite Alex?"

"Um, sure."

"Alright, we're meeting at Juicenet at three. See you there." And with that he was gone.

I pulled out my phone and texted Alex, inviting her to come along. Unsurprisingly she said yes, she was looking forward to it.

"Ready?" Nate asked us later that day.

"Yep," I said. We all filed onto the boat and set out. "So are we going anywhere specific, or just floating around?"

Nate looked at me and shrugged. "Do you guys want to go somewhere? We were thinking about Mako."

"Mako?" Alex said. "What's Mako?"

"See that island out there?" I said, pointing to it. She nodded. "That's Mako."

"Are we going?" she asked. I shrugged and looked at Nate.

"Are we?"

"Why not?" he said. So that's where we headed. Mako Island.

"This is so cool," Alex said as we explored. We were walking over rocks, and I was slipping over the water running over them. Okay, I was goo- ah! I slid down a dark hole after I had lost my footing.

"Zane!" I heard Alex call down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said, shaking the sand out of my hair. "I'm gonna try to find a way out!"

I stood up, but had to hunch over or I would have hit my head. I walked through a sort of hallway and found myself inside an old volcano. Light shone through the top into the pool beneath it.

It looked as if I could swim under the pool and get out. I stripped my shoes off and stepped into the pool. There was a ledge that I stood on for a moment, looking down at the water.

I jumped in, then came back up for air one more time before I went under to get out. As I was swimming under the wall I saw a large tail flick past. I turned my head saw, hair? Yes, long brown human hair, and a tail.

I kicked up furiously and felt my head break the surface. I coughed out the water I had inhaled at my shock of seeing the thing underwater. It couldn't be a…_mermaid? _No, there was no way. Mermaids didn't exist.

"Zane!" I heard the group call. I looked over, and saw the boat coming towards me.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked as he helped me aboard. I noticed the look of amusement on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Alex wrapped a towel around me and looked at me worriedly.

"You're not hurt, are you? That looked like a nasty fall," she said.

"No, I'm fine," I said. "Really."

First thing I'd be doing once I got home? Researching mermaids.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is. If anyone is still rreading this story. Okay, so, I guess it's more like the NEXT chapter I have the idea for. I've had for a long time. But, I haven't written that one yet, so here's this chapter! Enjoy andd have a good day. xxHeartBrokenxx**

Rikki's POV

I rolled my suitcase into the sub shop my Aunt Margret had just recently bought. So this was where I was staying? A sub shop on Waverly Place?

"Rikki!" Aunt Margret said, walking out of the kitchen. She hugged me then continued, "It's so good to see you again. My, how you've grown! Here let me help you with that."

She took my suitcase and started walking up a spiral staircase. I followed.

"So, you live above the sub shop?" I asked as we entered a living area with a kitchen and dining area.

She smiled. "Yeah. Convenient, eh?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Really."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." She led me up another set of stairs and opened the first door on the left. "Here you go."

I looked around, awestruck. "Wow. It's so big!"

She looked at me and smiled. "It's not that big."

"Compared to what I'm used to, yeah it is," I said. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Letting me come stay with you."

"It's not problem, really. I have to get back to work now. Please, make yourself at home," she said, walking back downstairs.

I looked around the colorful room as I lifted my suitcase onto the bed and started unpacking. About an hour later I walked down to the sub shop and found my aunt in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to work?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "Do you want to?"

"It's the least I could do."

"Would you mind taking orders then?"

"Not at all." I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and started going around taking orders.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard someone ask as I walked back towards the counter.

"Yeah?" I said. I turned around to find that it was a boy around my age. He had brown eyes and longish brown hair. "Can I help you?"

"Is Alex here?" he asked.

"Alex?" I said. "There's no Alex here. I'm sorry."

"Alex Russo. The owner's daughter?" he said.

"Wait, the Russo's used to own this place? As in Theresa and Jerry Russo?" I asked.

"Yeah. They don't anymore?"

"No. Margret Leavens does."

"Oh. Well, do you know where I could find them?"

"Yeah. Australia."

"Haha, Australia. No, but really, do you know where I could find them?"

"I'm serious. They moved to Australia."

"Really? Australia?"

"Yeah. I would know, I just came down from there. I met them."

"But, why wouldn't Alex tell me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know who you are."

"I'm Dean," he said, holding out a hand.

I shook it. "I'm Rikki."

"Well Rikki, thank you for the help. Maybe I'll see you later," he said, and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 13! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to make it soon. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love seeing them. It means a lot that you take the time to read this story. Have a nice day! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Rikki's POV

I hit Dean on the arm playfully as we strolled down Waverly Place. We had been hanging out the past two days.

"Alright Chadwick, I'll see you later," he said, stopping in front of the sub station.

I smiled. "Okay."

He walked away with a smirk on face and I walked into the sub shop.

"Had a good time?" Aunt Margret asked me with a sly smile.

I laughed. "Yeah, I did. We're hanging out again tomorrow."

"What about Zane?" she asked.

My smile faded. "What about him? It's not like that with Dean. We're just friends."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Wipe that smile off your face!" I laughed.

Zane's POV

I had been researching mermaids the past two days; I was convinced that that thing I had seen was one. As I scrolled down the page of a mermaid website I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, Alex," I said upon opening the door. She didn't look happy. "What's up?"

"Why have you been blowing me off? I've tried to call you a gazillion times!" she said.

"A gazillion? Don't you think you're exaggerating a little," I said, flashing her a smile.

She returned it a little resentfully. "Maybe just a little. But don't change the subject."

I sighed, and moved out of the way. She walked in, arms crossed. I moved over and sat on the arm of the chair. I moved my cell phone out from underneath me after I accidentally sat on it.

Rikki's POV

I picked up my phone as it rang and looked at who was calling. Zane! "Hello?" I said eagerly. I heard Alex's voice saying something. "Hello?" I repeated.

"Alex, I've just been busy," I heard Zane say.

"Yeah, busy doing what?" she said. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" she said. Looks like she hadn't heard it either.

"I've just been doing some researching," he said.

"On what?" she asked.

"Sea creatures," he replied. There was a moments silence before Alex resumed.

"Zane," she sighed. "You know I like you…."

"Alex-" he started, and my heart beat faster.

"Don't you feel anything for me Zane? Anything at all?" she said.

"I-" he started.

"Zane," I heard her say quietly, closer to the phone. Then silence…

"I, I should go," she said, after a minute. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I heard feet scuffling and then a door slam. Zane sighed; it was like I could see the expression on his face. And now he'd be running a hand through his hair. Just like when we kissed the first time…

I hung up the phone. There was only one word to explain how I felt: Heartbroken.

I buried my face in a pillow as tears started pouring from my eyes. I thought I could trust him, but I was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And I'm back from the dead! Sorry it's taken me so long to post a new a chapter! The Christmas season was crazy for me this year, then I got sick! And in between those times...I just got lazy. Sorry! I didn't really read this chapter through for mistakes, so sorry if you come across any! I'll try to have the next chapter up within a week! Incase I don't though, I do have an excuse! I'm going to be away all next weekend, but I hope to get some writing done in that weekend! Have a great day and thank you all for being so patient! And sorry for this chapter being so short! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Alex's POV

I smiled as I walked home. True, I shouldn't have kissed Zane, but it was awesome all the same. Now, I just had to get Rikki out of his head. I mean, that was all that was left to do, she was already in New York. As I walked I bumped into Cleo and Emma.

"Oh, hey guys!" I smiled.

"Hey Alex," Cleo said.

"Where are you guys headed?" I asked.

"We're actually going to Zane's house."

"I just came from there! Why are you going?"

"Zane's planning a welcome back party for Rikki."

"She's coming back?"

"Yeah, in like 3 weeks," Emma said.

"How do you know?" I said uneasily.

"Mr. Chadwick told us yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, we better get on our way. Bye Alex," Emma said as they walked away.

Emma's POV

Once we got out of earshot of Alex I leaned over to Cleo and whispered. "I think she's up to something."

Cleo looked at me seriously. "I know. I think she likes Zane. Did you see her face when we told her Rikki's coming back?"

"Yeah. Do you think she's going to try to steal Zane away from Rikki?" I asked.

Cleo bit her lip. "I don't know. It's a possibility. I mean, you've heard what Justin has said about her."

"He's only said that she's a little deceiving!" I said, and couldn't help tacking on, "And I think he likes you."

Cleo laughed. "What? Justin, like me? Yeah, like that's true!"

"Come on! You're telling me you don't notice the way he stares at you? Not to mention his 'subtle' hints?" I exclaim teasingly.

Cleo rolled her eyes and said, "I have Lewis. Now come on, I thought we were talking about the Alex-Zane problem we have on our hands?"

"Well, we don't know if it's a problem _yet_," I said. "Let's determine that when we get to Zane's."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! What actually pushed me to update was seeing all your nice reviews! I actually have a reason it's been so long, I'm working on a book! That being said, updates will probably stay pretty spaced out for a while seeing as I have no pre-written chapters. Anyways, cross your fingers for me that I actually finish the book I'm working on! It's called 4th Cousins. Thanks for all your super awesome and nice reviews! Have a good day! Oh, and please excuse any mistakes when you come across them, I didn't look for them all that well. xxHeartBrokenxx**

Cleo's POV

"Hey guys," Zane said shakily as he opened the door. "Let's um, let's plan the party."

"Are you okay, Zane?" Emma asked him.

He nodded as he got out the party plans. "So I'm think red and black streamers since those are her favorite colors."

I exchanged a glance with Emma and we set to interrogating him.

Rikki's POV

I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my tear stained face before going back down to the sub shop.

"You okay sweetie?" Aunt Margret asked.

I shook my head. "No."

As my eyes started tearing up again Dean walked in. I turned away from, trying to stop the smarting in my eyes.

"Chadwick?" he said hesitantly, walking up behind me. "Rikki?"

"Yeah?" I said, trying to control my voice, my back still turned.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked lightly.

I shook my head no. I took my arm and led me out the door, despite my protests.

"What's the matter?" he asked once we were outside.

"Nothing," I said, trying to put on my tough guy act.

"Rikki," he said gently. "I know something's wrong. What happened?"

"It's….Zane," I say, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Who's Zane?"

"My boyfriend."

Dean sighed. "What did he do?"

"Backstabbed me," I say, unable to keep anger out of my voice.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't deserve you."

I smiled half heartedly at Dean, and then my phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back," I said, walking a little distance away. If this was Zane I was going to destroy him. No mercy would be shown.

When I answered the phone I was surprised to find out that it was dad. And I was even more surprised to find out what he was telling me. I was coming home! In just 3 weeks!

After I hung up I ran back to Dean and hugged him.

"Well whoever that was, they must have told you something good," he smiled, letting go of me.

"It was my dad," I said. "I get to go home!"

"Oh," he said, downcast. "When?"

"Three weeks."

"Let's make the most of these last few weeks then."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. I just kind of lost my fire for fanfiction for a while. But, here it is, capter 16! I really hope you guys like it! And I promise to at least try to update more often. How about this deal? I'll update at LEAST once every month as long as I have an idea for the chapter, if I don't, it'll be a stinker. Please excuse any mistakes, and please review! Whether you like it or think it's horrible, please tell me! Thanks! Have a nice day. Oh, did anyone else see the Royal Wedding today? They looked so happy! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Rikki's POV

"I'm really gonna miss you Dean," I laughed.

He looked up from his chalk drawing and smiled at me. "I'm going to miss you too, Rikki."

It was the next day, and like he had said, we were making the most of the hours.

After a moment's reflect I said, "You know, you don't really call me Rikki a lot. I like it."

He smiled again. "What are you drawing anyway? It looks like a…a broken kitty or something."

I laughed. "Jerk! It's not a broken kitty; it's _supposed_ to be a mermaid! Broken kitty. Ha!"

"If you want to actually _look_ like a mermaid, you have to do it like this," he said, taking my hand and guiding it over the pavement.

"Se-e," he said, as I looked him in the eyes.

Before we could stop ourselves we broke into laughter, and eventually fell back on the ground.

"It's like we've come straight out of a romance movie today!" he laughed. Then added hastily, "Not that I watch them!"

"Oh, sure you don't you big pussy!" I said. "Which one is your favorite?"

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows like, "for realz?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not gonna tell anybody!" I said. Then teased, "At least not _here."_

"_Yeah, sure," he said. "If you must know, A Walk to Remember. But don't let this have a bad effect on your memory of me. I don't watch them regularly."_

"_That's my favorite too!" I smiled. "Why do you like it?"_

"_I don't know," he started, looking thoughtful. "I guess because, it's like, he loved her so much that even though they had that little time together, he married her. And, I don't know, he just did some pretty cool stuff for her. He's a good guy."_

_I smiled again. "Dean, you are one cool guy, I gotta say. I'm really glad I got to meet you."_

"_Me too," he smiled tenderly, gently bumping against me. _

_I returned the bump and we laughed again. I really was going to miss this. Surprise, surprise. With no sarcasm._

_Justin's POV_

_I stared out at the waves, thinking about Cleo. _

_Word on the street was Zane was having a welcome back party for Rikki, and I was planning on asking Cleo to be my date. _

_But first things first, I had to find out if she had a boyfriend. I was planning on going to Alex for that, and if she didn't know, I was going to go to Emma._

"_Hey, Alex?" I said, walking into the living the room where she was preoccupying the couch._

"_What?" she smiled._

"_You seem to be in a good mood," I couldn't help but notice. "What happened?"_

"_Oh, nothing," she said dreamily. "What did you need?"_

"_Does Cleo have a boyfriend?"_

"_How should I know?"_

"_Because you hang out with her! And isn't that what girls talk about? Boyfriends?"_

"_That's not all we ever talk about. In fact, I've never talked to her about her dating life. I've mostly been hanging with Zane." She finished with a big smile._

"_So is that what happened? Something between you and Zane? Isn't he dating Rikki?"_

"_Rikki isn't here anymore! Plus, I mean, they're nothing alike, they wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway."_

"_Rikki's coming back, Alex. In three weeks. Don't do anything stupid." And with that I walked out. _

_Okay, time to go find Emma. _

"_Hey, Ash, have you seen Emma?" I asked as I walked into juice net. _

"_No," he said. "She hasn't come in here today."_

_I walked out and squinted, looking around. The afternoon sun was beating down hard._

_I fanned myself with my hand and kept walking._

_I guess I'd try the Marine Park? Cleo worked there._

_I made my way there, sweating buckets as I went. Boy it was hot! Why on earth did I wear jeans today?_

_She wasn't at the Marine Park. Neither was Cleo. _

_So I set off to the beach, huffing and puffing._

_When I got there I saw Cleo walking along the water's edge._

_Just as I was about to call out to her she dove into the water. _

_I ran down and looked as her head popped out of the water a good ways in, and she kept swimming further out. Where was she going? I grabbed a vacant raft that had some oars in it. Don't worry; I was going to bring it back!_

_I paddled out, but didn't call her name. I followed her all the way to an old volcano. What was she doing? _

_She had disappeared now. _

_I sat there for a minute, looking around. Then, upon looking down I almost tipped my raft at what I saw. That was the biggest fish EVER! No doubt. What kind even was that? _

_That's when I saw…hair? No, it's got to be seaweed or something. _

_Unless… WAS THAT CLEO?_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back...again. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just hate being on the computer for more than an hour when it's nice outside. Anyways, sorry about the wait, I'll try an update as soon as I can, and Marianas Trench is the best band alive! Please review! Thanks so much! Have a good day. xxHeartBrokenxx**

Justin's POV

I rushed back to Juicenet and saw Zane on one of the computers. As I approached him I saw he was looking at website about mermaids. My eyes widened and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Zane. What'cha looking at?" I asked as he hastily closed the page.

"Oh, nothing," he said, rising.

"We need to talk," I said, and motioned him outside. Once we were out there I paced for a moment before facing him. "Why were you looking at a mermaid website?"

"Because I felt like it."

"I'm serious, Zane! Because…Oh, you're going to think I'm crazy…I think I saw one today."

"A Mermaid?"

"Yeah. Out in the water."

"Obviously. Where else would it be?"

"Wait! So you believe?"

"Well…I think I saw one too. Where were you when you saw it?"

"Are you serious? You saw it too! I was out near that old volcano."

"Mako Island? That's where I saw it too. Why were you out there?"

"I followed Cleo. She didn't know I was there though."

"Cleo? Was she on a boat or something?"

"No, she was in the water. Boy, she sure can hold her breath a long time."

Zane stared at me a moment before saying, "Where is she now?"

"Still out in the water, I presume."

"Come on," he said, leading me off.

Alex's POV

So Rikki was coming back. And she and Zane were still together. And Zane still loved her…I think. Which really didn't work out in my favor. I just had to convince Zane that _I_ was the girl for him by the time Rikki came back so that he'd break up with her. Easy enough, right? I wouldn't even have to use magic.

Cleo's POV

So Emma and I hadn't found anything out by interrogating Zane. Or calling Rikki and talking to her. She definitely seemed sad, but wouldn't tell us what had happened. So I guess we just had to try hounding Zane again.

Lewis's POV

Cleo and I were like _this _close to being a couple. I was just going to ask her to Rikki's welcome back party.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: tyty, thank you so much for that review! You're so nice! Thanks to all of you for all the nice reviews! They keep me writing this story. Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I hope you like this one and I'll update again as soon as possible. Oh, and does anybody else remember Goosebumps? Well, if you do, and if you care, I have an upcoming fanfic about it... Have an awesome day! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Lewis's POV

So, I was just walking, you know, minding my own business, when I heard Zane and that new kid, Justin, talking. I was going to walk right by, but then I heard this:

"So why were you following Cleo?" Zane asked him.

"Um…" Justin started, embarrassed. "I was going to ask her to the party you're throwing for Rikki."

My jaw dropped open and I thought I was going to explode. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? He was going to ask MY Cleo to the party? Oh, wait, she wasn't my Cleo. Not yet at least.

"And she swam out to Mako and that's where you saw the mermaid?" Zane went on to say.

Okay, at THAT I _really _almost had a heart attack. I tore off towards Emma's house, my mind repeating one sentence: _Justin and Zane can't find out!_

"Oh, hey Lewis," Emma said as she opened her door after I had been banging on it. "What's up?"

"Zane…Justin…know…" I gasped out.

"What are you going on about?"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, shutting the door behind us. I caught my breath and stared at her a moment, trying to decide how to tell this. This is what I came up with:

"Justin saw Cleo in the water, and Zane saw one of you, and now Justin told him how _he _saw a mermaid and Zane's hot on your tail(no pun intended). And you want to know the worst part? I think they suspect it's Cleo."

Emma sat down on the bench on her front porch and put her face her hands then lifted it back out.

"How could this have happened?" she asked, distressed. "How did Justin see her?"

"He followed her out because he wanted to ask her to Rikki's welcome back party," I said, unable to look at her.

"I don't know what to do," she said.

"Should we call Rikki?"

"No, there's no need to worry her when there's nothing she can do. We'll tell her when she gets back. In the meantime, we're just going to have to keep Zane and Justin distracted. You know that means…"

"No! You can't-!"

"Cleo needs to go with Justin to the party."

"But that's not fair! Emma, do you know how long I've been waiting to ask Cleo out?"

"I know you like her Lewis, and once this whole thing is cleared up I promise you you'll get your chance with her. I'll make sure of it."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To everyone who's still out there, here's another chapter! Thanks so much for being so patient! Now that I've gotten back into the groove of this story and I know where it's going, I'll be updating more...hopefully. I mean, there's school and everything. But I really will try. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review! I'll try to update every week. Aim high, hit low, right? :) Have a great day! xxHeartBrokenxx**

Cleo's POV

Emma finished explaining to me what Lewis had overheard and I gaped at her.

"So now…."

"You have to go to the party with Justin."

"Emma, I'm so sorry! This is ALL my fault! I was so careless; I should have paid better attention."

"What's done is done. You didn't mean to. Just distract Justin as best you can."

So I headed off to find him.

Rikki's POV

"So what next?" Dean asked me as we stood outside the sub shop. He had his hands in his pockets and he was smiling like he was really happy. Don't tell anyone I said this, but… He was looking totally swoon worthy.

"You tell me," I smiled back.

Dean's POV

_How about…a kiss?_ I thought as I looked at Rikki standing across from me. I put on a thoughtful face and stayed silent, knowing I only had like five seconds to decide if I was really going to say it out loud.

This girl, this one girl named Rikki Chadwick, had come into my life not too long ago and swept me off my feet. I had walked into the Waverly Sub Station looking for my first love, Alex Russo, and found Rikki. So we started hanging out and turns out that she's awesome. So now it seems that I'm finally over Alex and totally dig some girl who has a boyfriend that doesn't deserve to be with her. Oh yeah, did I mention she lives in Australia and has to go back in two weeks time?

_Stupid Australia!_

"Dean?" Rikki said, bringing me back to reality. Looks like my five seconds were up. I looked at her fraction of a second more then grabbed her forearms, pulling her in towards me. This was it!

But then guess what happened? My reason overtook me and I just kissed her on the cheek. "Whatever you want to do."

But THEN guess what happened? She gave ME a kiss on the cheek, then we both just smiled at each other.

Zane's POV

My spidey senses were tingling. Something was up.

Justin's POV

I sat at the beach, looking out at the water when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me, but no one was there.

"Boo!" somebody said from the other side of me. I jumped so bad I fell over sideways into the sand. Cleo giggled as she looked at me.

"Hey you," she said. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine! Perfect! How about you?" I said nervously.

"Chipper," she said simply, then looked at the water. I could tell she was waiting for me to say something.

"So, Cleo, I was thinking…."

She looked over at me expectantly.

"Um, would you maybe… Want to go to Rikki's home coming party with me?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

YES! VICTORY SCREECH!


End file.
